


I Like Making You Wait

by Space_Dementia



Category: Smallville
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Cunnilingus, Dominance, Drabble, F/M, Gift Fic, Power Dynamics, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia





	I Like Making You Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lestraea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestraea/gifts).



Clark goes slow. He likes to go slow, noting the way it dives Tess crazy. Her hands ruffle his hair urgently as he leaves tiny teeth marks along the soft skin of her inner thigh. He smiles when her hips jerk up to meet him, before he pulls back to draw it out, to make her wait. He sighs then, sitting back to watch her feeble exploits, amused by her need.

“Tess,” he says as he gathers her juices from around his mouth with his thumb, then slips the digit between his own lips, tasting. “You know, it bores me that you’re making this so easy, Sis.”


End file.
